


Fingerstripes

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (the artist is giggling like a five years old as she types that tag), Gen, Illustration, Symbolism, Tattooed Dick, Tattoos, artwork, everything I don't get inked on myself I draw on my favorite characters, so here have a tattooed Nightwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: The great rebuilder, the catalyst of changeeternally reborn to start anew.





	Fingerstripes

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Nightwing as a character, through tattoos.

_The great rebuilder, the catalyst of change_

_eternally reborn to start anew._

 

 _-  
_ Indian & japanese ink, watercolors, white ink

Mix media paper

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/post/176529655319/the-great-rebuilder-the-catalyst-of-change)


End file.
